


Willow Cabin

by LaheyHale



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Smut, ship sex, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: Silver has taken to sleeping in Flint's bed. Flint has taken to Silver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short work, I wanted to get this out before the premier, but life got in the way and that didn't happen. Better late than never, right?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Just something short and fluffy, our two favorite guys dealing with feelings.
> 
> Title taken from Shakespeare's Twelfth Night.

Flint quietly undressed in his cabin. It was sometime past midnight, the ship rocking quietly on the dark water. Moonlight streamed through the large window of the Walrus, illuminating the bed and floorboards. Flint turned to the sight, his hanging cot already occupied.

Silver slept peacefully atop the mattress, his snores light and his inky hair splayed across the feather pillow. Gazing at the sleeping man, Flint started thinking about how they had ended up in this situation. At first, it had been nothing more than the physical, two men seeking release in each other. After the battle fought on Maroon Island, Flint decided that he would no longer fight against the strong physical attraction he felt towards his quartermaster. The night before they sailed away Flint fucked Silver hard, quelling the long pent up desire that had been forming between the two men for months. A few more nights passed, and with it a few more quick fucks behind closed doors, words never being spoken, the only sounds heard being the grunts and muttered curses as each man chased release.

Flint knew he couldn’t keep that up for long, however. Letting Silver in had taken down too many of the shields that he had build up over the last decade. Memories of his life with Thomas flooded back into his mind, the soft feeling of Thomas’ lips on his, the comfort he had found in his arms, and the love that radiated between the two. Flint decided that although he didn’t believe he deserved to feel loved again, he was helplessly and hopelessly falling for John Silver. He marveled at the evolution of his feelings for the man, as he had held scornful hatred for him the day he wormed his way into the crew.

He found as the weeks passed that he was intrigued by the curly haired manipulator, interested in discovering more of him. Initially, this goal had been set in order to get him off of his ship, but it slowly moved into simply knowing more about the man. After weeks of introspection, Flint realized where the turning point was. On the small boat out in the middle of shark infested water, James Flint realized that Silver had been right, that they were better off as partners. Everything changed further after the event with Dufresne. Silver had become something else, someone that he had not been before. 

He had confessed to the captain how good he had felt, how much letting the darkness consume him fed the gnawing desire for power eating away at him. Flint became abruptly aware that Silver was now inevitably following him down a path that he could not return from. So now, as Flint stood staring at the man he had unintentionally become so tethered to, he realized that he had brought Silver down into the same world of ruin that he inhabited. Flint found solace in no longer being left to flounder in the dark of uncertainty alone, having someone else to lean back on comforting to him. Flint had been surprised when Silver meekly asked if he could stay after they crashed together, completely spent. His world shifted at the request as he realized that the only thing he wanted in that moment was for Silver to never leave his side.

Silver stirred in his sleep, turning onto his side. Feeling Flint’s eyes on him, Silver's eyelashes fluttered open.

“James,” he muttered, bringing up a hand to rub over his sleep-ridden face. “Is something wrong?” Taken aback by the use of his first name, Flint stared dumbly at his quartermaster. This was not the first time he had used his given name, but it was most assuredly the first time that he had used it outside of the throes. It made things seem more real, more concrete. It added another layer of comfort and complexity to their changing relationship. 

Silver raised his eyebrows at Flint and sat up further in the bed. “James?” he tried again. 

“No, sorry, nothing’s wrong. Just got in from the last round up on deck. I didn’t mean to wake you, go back to sleep.” He discarded the shirt he had been holding in his hand onto the floor, walking over to the small cot. 

One person fit comfortably, but two was definitely pushing it, requiring Flint to move back into Silver’s warm body. Silver drowsily pulled Flint closer to him, placing a lazy kiss to the back of his neck. The feeling of Flint’s bare body nestled against him made Silver’s world spin. The light shirt he had taken from Flint’s things was useless in blocking the heat radiating from his skin, and with another kiss to the junction where Flint’s shoulder met his neck, all thoughts of going back to sleep escaped Silver’s train of thought. 

“John,” the name felt foreign on his tongue, but at the same time comforting. Calling Silver by his first name was just as new as his quartermaster referring to him as James. He could immediately feel the effect of the word that had tumbled out of his mouth filling out against his ass, Silver’s hand traveling up his chest. Kissing along his shoulder again, Silver made his way up to the shell of his ear, whispering huskily “Let me take care of you.” 

Flint grunts, turning his head to capture John’s mouth in a searing kiss. He brings a hand up to tangle in black curls, turning onto his back, pulling Silver on top of him. Mindful of his stump, Flint stops the now frantic kissing to pull a pillow down from the top of the bed, supporting Silver’s thigh. 

“This okay?” Flint asks, bringing up his hand to cup Silver’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” he grunts, steadying himself on top of Flint’s thighs. He leans down, supporting himself with one hand on Flint’s broad chest. Silver’s other hand moves to the side of his face, running his thumb across the red beard beginning to grow up his cheek. Flint surges up to connect their lips again, his tongue immediately exploring Silver’s mouth. 

He groans, threading his fingers into Flint’s red hair. Silver shifts his hips slightly, rolling into Flint’s body. Flint’s breath catches, his cock filling completely as his quartermaster continues to gyrate his hips on top of him. “John,” he gasps out, moving his hands down to hold the man’s hips tightly to his body.

Their dicks were sliding against each other, Silver’s mouth going down to capture Flint’s nipple between his teeth. He lets out a surprised gasp, his rough hand clenching on Silver’s pert ass. 

Silver laves his tongue across James’ chest, sucking a mark into the freckled skin. Their hips move together as Silver brings his hand down making a tight fist around their dicks. He smears the precome from James' slit down their shafts, increasing the tightness of his grip. 

Silver can tell that the man under him wants to cry out, biting his teeth down into his bottom lip. He lets a little grunt slip past his teeth, and then Silver's covering James' mouth with his own, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Flint is bucking up now, chasing his release into the tight heat Silver's hand is providing. He moves his mouth along the sharp line of James' jaw, dragging his tongue along the overgrown stubble. He takes Flint's earlobe between his teeth, letting out a breath from his nose. 

Flint shivers, and Silver’s lips stretch into a small smile. This is arguably the most sensitive part of Flint, and Silver knows this and is using it to his advantage. Bringing the hand that is not already engaged up James’ chest, Silver rolls his nipple between his fingers. He sucks a mark into the soft skin behind Flint’s ear, smelling the scent of the man beneath him. It’s the smell of sandalwood and salt, and John closes his eyes savoring the feeling of comfort that it gives him. 

With a twist of his wrist, James is coming with a breathy sigh, Silver moves up to kiss him deeply. The feeling of his captain coming beneath him pushes Silver over the edge with him, biting lightly on the redhead’s lower lip. 

Silver takes the shirt he had never discarded off, cleaning them both off gently with the material. Tossing it to the floor, he settles back down beside James, laying his head on the freckled chest. 

Placing a light kiss on the top of Silver’s head, Flint whispers quietly, “that was my shirt, you know.”

He can feel John smile against his skin, feeling the exhale of his words “I’ll wash it tomorrow,” followed by a whispered “g’night, James.”

After another breath, he adds “love you.”

At first, he's sure he's imagined the words. He just smiles to himself, adding with another kiss to John's hairline “love you, too, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, this is my first work in canon, hope I did it justice! 
> 
> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
